


She Came With The Storm

by cassanabaratheon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/pseuds/cassanabaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus watched her for a moment before closing the door letting the storm she came with take her away once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Came With The Storm

She Came with the Storm

The sky was dark, murky grey clouds heavy with unshed water promising a storm. Thunder boomed and rolled echoing over and over in the near distance and then lightening forked the sky, bursting the clouds and the rain fell in gushes drenching everything it touched. By the time she was furiously knocking on his door she was soaked through. It would have been easy to cast a charm to keep herself dry but in her great urgency she simply couldn't wait. He opened the door stopping her pounding, his eyes were curious and suspicious until she grabbed him then his eyes widened with shock and also a glint of delight.

"Narcissa –"

"No, don't," she cut across pushing him back inside before barging in slamming the door. "Are we alone?"

"Yes, Wormtail is gone but –"

"Don't talk," she ordered shedding her wet cloak following that with her jacket stepping up to him tilting her head back to stare up into his eyes. "Just kiss me."

She didn't wait, however, pulling his head down hungrily crushing her mouth to his. His hands came around anchoring on her hips, fingers pressing into her. She moaned pressing herself up against him as much as she could whilst he kissed her like she demanded.

He laced his fingers with hers tugging her away from the door. Her freehand snaked up to his face drawing him down to kiss him again. They were in his bedroom before Narcissa had even registered that they had climbed the stairs. Severus undid her hair, spilling her white blonde hair strands over his hands which he then grasped tipping her head back gently, his mouth descending upon her exposed neck.

"Get out of these wet clothes," he bit out and she didn't need him to tell her again. In fluid motions she stripped, her clothes creating a damp heap on the floor. Standing in just her underwear before him (which left nothing to the imagination) her pale skin was damp from the rain and a slight shiver passed through her. Her fingers were quick with his buttons, pulling his black shirt off then to the buckle on his belt. Her hands deliberately brushed over his erection, enjoying the slight hitch in his breathing.

"Missed," she panted through hot kisses, "you."

There was a rumble in his chest, a dark laugh that sent a tingle of excitement over her body, to her breasts and between her thighs. Although any other times she would have greatly adored his attention on her, taking time to strip her underwear off of her, she wanted satisfaction now and so hastily removed her bra and tugged her panties off.

"Beautiful," he murmured, black eyes piercing her dove-grey ones with a furious intensity. A clasp of thunder had her head jerk towards the window where the rain was heavily beating the glass. She had quite forgotten the raging storm outside so distracted by the events inside. Severus stripped himself and she took a moment to simply stare at him whilst he did the same before she pressed herself against him, unable to stand any further distance between them.

They moved so her back was pressed against the wall, he covered her breasts with his hands and teased with both this fingers and mouth. She pulled on his hair to bring his mouth up and her lips covered his. She wrapped one leg around his hips and his left hand sought to touch her, stroking over her inner thigh before touching her wet, hot sex, rubbing over the opening a little. A sound from the back of her throat had him enter two fingers inside and her hips grounded against his thrusting fingers. Although she moaned with pleasure he was still keeping back what she really wanted him and she dug her nails into his shoulders sending him a clear message and one that he didn't refuse. Effortlessly he lifted her so her other leg wrapped around him and he held her up against the wall and with a fluid roll of his hips he thrust into her.

For a moment they didn't move, she gazed at him in hazy desire, dragging in breaths before she sought out his mouth and he caught her every gasp whilst he began to move within her. Narcissa eagerly let her mouth wander and leave hot kisses on his mouth, over his jaw, neck and shoulder which she lightly bit as she felt so close to climaxing. Then he stilled and she groaned frustrated but he skilfully manoeuvred them over to the bed where, for a moment she half laughed and half moaned.

"Severus... please, just..." the last of her words were cut off as he began a fast and hard paced rhythm that sent her body into small spasms. She came just as thunder crashed outside, drowning out half of her cry as well as his own loud groan as he climaxed with her.

The rain continued to patter against the windowpane, lightening illuminating the room for a split-second before darkness descended again. She lay in his arms for a moment, gathering her breath and climbing down from the dizzying heights he had brought her to. She thought about lighting some candles but she couldn't will herself to move and his fingers, lightly fanning through her hair, were making her eyes heavy. She closed them feeling content lying against him listening to the fall of the rain and the steady beat of his heart.

Then she remembered and her heart ached with the dread that seeped inside. Slowly, she untangled herself from his arms and sat up drawing the covers around her, shivering once. Her throat felt thick as hot tears pricked her eyes. Severus sat up but didn't touch her, understanding her well enough to know that she didn't want him to. Instead he waited patiently then asked her to talk to him.

"I," she looked at him then away to the window. "This is so hard. I just spend so much time wanting  _this_ , wanting  _you_  and it just gets harder to walk away."

His hand found hers, drawing it up to gently hold it against his lips and she swallowed before leaning in to press her forehead against his. He kissed her hand then slowly her lips and her tears fell between them falling onto the sheets.

"I wasn't supposed to love you," she said in a tone that was almost accusing, as if he had planned this.

"I know," he said gently stroking her tears away. "I wasn't supposed to either."

Her smile was ghostly, "What a terrible predicament we have gotten ourselves into."

"Narcissa," he breathed her name covering her lips with more heartfelt longing kisses which she returned, her arms winding around his neck.

Then the low but cruel chime of the clock sounded and she pulled back, wiping her tears away before getting out of the bed. She dressed quickly and he pulled on his trousers then sat with his head in his hands on the side of the bed not looking at her. She drew in a breath and composed herself before coming to sit next to him, leaving some distance.

"I have to go..." she said softly and touched his shoulder.

"I know," he glanced at her before straightening his back and stood offering his hand. She took it and they made their way to his front door not speaking again until his hand lay on the handle and she had pulled on her jacket and cloak.

"I hate that this is all we have," she muttered angrily.

"But at least we have something," he titled her chin up and kissed her softly. "Will I see you again before term?"

"Yes," she breathed then she opened the door breaking away. She didn't say goodbye, it was too painful and so final so instead she hurried out into dark. Severus watched her for a moment before closing the door letting the storm she came with take her away once more.


End file.
